


Rouge Fétiche

by bangyababy, Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (Very lightly!), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Walked In On, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is a saint, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Acceptance, Shame, Steve Rogers Feels, Titty Fucking, Very soft for all the porn, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: “Steve,” Bucky breathed, coming closer. “Stevie, what’s all this?”Steve made no move to cover himself, now that Bucky had seen it, there was no point. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ground. “What’s it look like?” he bit out. “I’m wearin’ women’s panties, that’s what it is.”-Steve has been keeping a secret from Bucky-sometimes he likes to wear women's underwear. He thinks it's wrong and he shouldn't want to do it, but he can't help it, so he keeps it to himself. But when Bucky walks in on him one day, Steve eventually has to explain himself. Of course, as it turns out, he was worried about nothing.





	Rouge Fétiche

**Author's Note:**

> This story turned out MUCH softer than expected. Originally I wanted to go in with some smut, and you know baddabing, baddaboom. But as I wrote it, it took a turn for the angsty/soft side. I am actually really pleased with the outcome, so I hope you all enjoy as well! Of course, I have to give my thanks to rm-knj for the beta.  
> But this story wouldn't be HALF as good without the OUTSTANDING and INCREDIBLE Art and Banner by NeutralChaos!!!! They also helped me work through some of the details of this fic and also THE ART IS AMAZING. 
> 
> The title is the name of the Givenchy lipstick Steve is wearing.

Steve hadn’t meant for it to get this far. It had started as a joke. Sam had made an off-hand comment about how much Steve _jiggled_ when he ran, and of course, Natasha had chimed in that he jiggled when he _walked_ , and had he ever thought about a sports bra? One thing lead to another and now Steve had a container of intimates stashed away in the back of his closet that looked like the sales bin of a Victoria’s Secret.

Steve hadn’t actually worn the first bra out running but he had tried it on, intending to wear it, and _only_ it, to fuck with Sam on their Saturday run. But then on the way out of the door, he had caught sight of himself in the mirror and had stopped short.

The bra had pressed his pecs together in a way that could only be described as feminine. The effect hadn’t been what he had been going for at all, but more surprising was the fact that he didn’t hate it. Steve had taken the bra off right there and changed into an Under Armour shirt. He had thrown the bra into a drawer and tried to forget about the whole thing. But his whole run the only thing he could think about was that damn bra in his underwear drawer.

He had put it on and looked at himself, really looked at himself in it and liked what he saw. The bra somehow looked right on him, suited him, he had thought. While it wasn’t the first time he’d worn women’s underthings, it was in _this_ body. He had admired himself for a few more moments and thought _I should wear these more often._ That thought had broken the spell and whatever high Steve had been riding he fell from fast. Shame had rushed through him and he took off the bra shoving it in the trash.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

One night when Steve was doing a bit of online shopping he found himself on the women’s side of a clothing site and he added a pair of plain black cotton panties in with his jeans and t-shirts. They were easy enough to play off if anyone caught him, he thought. They sat tucked under his old socks for weeks until Bucky went off on a recon mission with Natasha. Steve had taken the panties out the second day and worn them the whole day and that was that. Slowly, he bought more, usually nondescript cotton briefs but eventually he branched out into other styles and cuts, different fabrics and colors, and before he knew it, he had more than he really knew what to do with.

Steve knew it was wrong, but they made him feel good, and no one knew what he was doing, so what was the harm? He thought as long as he was careful, maybe he could allow himself this.

—

Steve rushed home when he got the notification his package had been delivered. Bucky would be out with Natasha for the rest of the afternoon, and while he knew Bucky wouldn’t open his mail, he would want to see what was inside. He opened the box, took the undergarments out, snipped off their tags into the box, and took the whole thing to the trash shoot.

Evidence destroyed, Steve went back inside and went through his newest purchase. The panties were a sleek, blushed rose gold with a chain-mail like finish with silver hoops on the front and back that connected a sheeny strap that sat up on the waist.

Steve checked the time and saw that Bucky wasn’t due home for quite some time, so there was no harm in trying these on. Quickly, he stripped out of his clothes and tossed them on the bed. Carefully, he pulled the panties on, relishing in the feel of the soft material sliding over his skin.

By the time he got them up around his hips, he was a little turned on and had a bit of a hard time getting his cock into them. He willed his arousal away, not wanting to get any fluids on the expensive material just yet.

He placed the straps on his hips and looked at himself in the mirror in corner of the room. He looked _good._ The color was perfect, delicate and feminine, it made him look soft, even with the sharp edges of his hip bones poking out.

Steve turned so he could see the panties from behind. The placement of the straps really made his hips seem a bit curvier, which in turn made his ass look fantastic. He reached down and snapped one of the straps, enjoying the light sting on his skin with a grin. He did it again, watching as the flesh beneath them turned pink.

Steve was so caught up with snapping at the straps, he didn’t hear Bucky come down the hall.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky was already opening the door. Panicking, Steve grabbed the comforter off of the bed and threw it around his shoulders. “Steve, where’s the—what are you doing?” Bucky stopped short when he saw Steve swathed in the blanket and blushing up to the tips of his ears.

“Nothing,” Steve lied. “What are you doing home so early?” Bucky gave him a look and Steve knew he was heading down the wrong path. “I mean, did something happen?”

Bucky looked unimpressed and said, “Nothing happened. Just finished up early. Why are you wearing a blanket?”

“Just got a little chilly.”

Bucky frowned and crossed his arms. “You got chilly.”

“Yep. Chilly. Cold. Cool. Frosty. Icy—”

“Thanks, Merriam-Webster, I know what the word means.”

“That’s dictionaries,” Steve pointed out.

“I’m sure they make thesauruses, too, but that’s beside the point.” Bucky moved farther into the room. “Now, you wanna tell me what you were doing in here that’s got you so worked up?”

“No.”

Bucky raised a brow. Steve stood his ground, watching apprehensively as Bucky moved towards the closet. Thankfully, Steve hadn’t taken his panty box out just yet, but still, he felt like Bucky was sure to find it. A moment later Bucky reappeared with a hoody.

“What’s this?”

“You said you were cold. Might help if you had some clothes on.” Bucky offered him the hoody, pointedly looking at Steve’s discarded clothes that had been flung to the floor in his haste to get the comforter around himself.

“Thanks,” Steve said, making no move to take it.

They stared at each other for a few long moments, neither moving. “Well?” Bucky prompted.

“You can leave it on the bed.”

Bucky tossed it on the bed and looked at Steve, lips drawn down in determination. “What’s under the blanket, Steve?”

“Me?” Steve tried.

“Why won’t you take it off then? Not like I haven’t seen you naked.” Bucky snorted. “You hiding injuries again, punk?”

“I’m not hiding anything. Why can’t you just let well enough alone?”

“Take off the blanket, Steve.”

“No.”

Bucky took a measured step forward. “Steve.”

Steve started to back away. “Buck, if you come any closer—!” The rest of Steve’s sentence was cut off when he slipped on the comforter and fell backward onto the floor, yelping all the way down.

Bucky was too busy laughing to ask if he was all right, but as soon as Steve hit the ground and the blanket fell from his shoulders and Bucky could see why Steve had been hiding, his chuckles dried up.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, coming closer. “Stevie, what’s all this?”

Steve made no move to cover himself, now that Bucky had seen it, there was no point. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ground. “What’s it look like?” he bit out. “I’m wearin’ women’s panties, that’s what it is.”

Finally, Steve decided to look up and fixed Bucky with a defiant glare. Bucky said, “I can see that.”

“Glad to know your eyes work.” Steve stood up then, and Bucky’s eyes traveled down, taking in the sight of Steve’s cock bulging through the thin material. Steve stood up a little straighter and jutted his chin out, daring Bucky to say something.

When Bucky finally tore his gaze away from Steve’s crotch, he merely blinked at Steve. Steve took his silence for what it must be: rejection, disgust, _pity_. The silence had grown pregnant, and when Bucky still had nothing to say Steve stormed past him into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

—

They didn’t talk about it. Not that night, or the next day or even a week later. Bucky seemed intent on pretending it never happened, and Steve was content to do the same.

Steve decided it was time to give up his strange habit, now that Bucky knew, he would never feel safe in indulging in it again. So he had thrown out the panties the very next day, taking them to a nearby textile recycling center and leaving them in the dead of night.

Steve thought he would be relieved to finally be rid of them, that he would feel better or at least more normal without them. But instead he felt angry and humiliated, and he was taking it out on everyone around him. He knew he was being a jerk, but he couldn’t and he tried his best to reel it in, apologize when necessary. But he just felt so on edge all of the time.

It all came to a head about two and a half weeks later when Bucky and Steve were making dinner. The oven timer went off and Steve’s hands were currently covered in Rice Krispies and melted marshmallow, so he couldn’t get to it himself.

“Buck, check the meat, wouldja?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, without looking up from the bell peppers he was chopping. After a moment he reached over and switched off the timer, but went back to chopping.

“Buck, the meat,” Steve reminded.

“Yeah, I’ll get there.”

“Buck!” Steve snapped, turning sharply and knocking the bowl with the Rice Krispie Treat mixture to the ground. The metal bowl hit the floor with a clang and the silence that followed it vibrated over Steve’s skin.

Bucky set his knife down with carefully controlled movements and moved to the oven. He took the meat out with his metal hand and set it on the stove top. Steve winced at the sight. Bucky still had mild sensations in his metal arm, so even if he couldn’t exactly feel the heat from the meat dish, Steve couldn’t imagine it was pleasant.

Bucky picked up the discarded bowl, which thankfully hadn’t lost any of its sticky contents and set it on the counter. His voice was deceptively calm when he said, “Why don’t you go into the living room? I’ll finish up in here.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, and they both knew it. Sighing, Steve went to the kitchen sink and cleaned the marshmallow cereal mixture from his hands before making his way into the living room. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, absently flicking through a design magazine, just to have something to do with his hands, when Bucky came in.

Bucky sat in the armchair to Steve’s left. He leaned back into the cushions, looking as comfortable as a cat, his hands laced over his stomach. “We’re gonna talk about this.”

“Nothing to talk about,” Steve said without looking up and immediately regretted it.

“Yeah, course there isn’t anything to talk about Steve, I just found you wearin’ dames underwear three weeks ago, something it seems like you’ve done more than once, and if so, you’ve clearly been keeping from me, and ever since you’ve been ready to fight anyone who so much as breathed wrong in your direction. But no, absolutely nothing to talk about.”

Steve exhaled noisily, gearing up to say something, but Bucky pressed on. “Now, I’ve tried to be patient about this. I thought maybe if I gave you some space, you’d come to me about it, but you haven’t and you’ve been a real fuckin’ jerk to be around lately, so I’m done waitin’. We’re talkin’, so talk.”

“Well, are _you_ done talkin’ yet?”

“Steve.”

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Bucky, and if he was being honest and wasn’t so ashamed and miserable, he’d admit that Bucky had really been a saint about this whole thing.

Finally, he said, “You remember that bar I worked at, over on Sullivan?” Bucky’s eyes widened a bit as if he was putting two and two together, but still, Steve explained. “I was so small, so I was perfect for it really, so they said. They used to have me all gussied up like a dame, silk stockings and all. I couldn’t dance, it was so smokey in there already, but I had a little routine. I’d go around the room and pretend to drop things so the fellas could see up my skirt, let ‘em pinch my ass as I walked by, sit on their lap when I gave them their drinks and snap their suspenders when they got a little handsy, all part of the act, you know.”

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me drop by.”

Steve nodded. They had had a lot of fights about Steve working at the bar in the first place, Bucky didn’t like him being around all that smoke and really it wasn’t good for his lungs, but coupled with the fact that it was a queer joint made it extra dangerous. If Bucky had found out what Steve’s job had _really_ been at the place he would’ve never heard the end of it. At the least, Steve would have been out of a job, and at the most, they’d both end up in jail for assault and for being in a queer bar.

“I never hated it though,” Steve admitted. “I thought I would, but it felt…” Steve trailed off, unsure of how to voice the next thought.

Steve didn’t know how to explain to Bucky without him getting the wrong idea. It wasn’t like Steve wanted to be a woman, but sometimes, he wanted to dress like one, maybe put on a little lipstick and sway his hips just the right way. Sometimes, he wanted to put on a skirt and feel pretty, and he wanted people to think was pretty, too. Have Bucky call him doll or honey or darlin’ and have it _mean_ something. Bucky always called the girls he went out with names like that. The most Steve ever got from him was an occasional sweetheart, and not that Steve was really complaining, because Stevie and jackass and dumb punk, were just as nice. But they were rough and sometimes Steve wanted to be a little more…delicate.

And out of all the things wrong with him, that must be the worst. He’d spent twenty years railing against the fragility of his body, constantly cursing the slightness of his stature and being treated as if he were breakable and now he was supposed to tell Bucky that all of those things made him feel good?

Bucky would laugh in his face, and he’d have every right to.

“Steve?” Bucky asked when Steve had been quiet too long.

“I liked it.” He shook his head and amended, “I _like_ it. I know it’s not right, I know it’s fucked up, but I like wearin’ ‘em and feeling small and delicate and-and soft. I liked when the fellas at the bar would call me babydoll and tell me I was pretty. I liked getting pretty for them, putting on the lipstick and the rouge and the clothes and…I don’t know pretending?”

“Pretending what?”

“That that was who I really was.”

“Are you sayin’ you feel like you’re a girl? Because there is _nothing_ wrong with that. They got options for stuff like that now.”

Steve shook his head quickly. “No, no. I’m a man. I know that. I feel like a man. But sometimes…”

“Sometimes you want to be treated like a woman?” Bucky filled in.

Steve nodded. “This body,” Steve gestured down to himself. “Sometimes I just feel like I’m a bull in a china shop and when I was small…I don’t know, Buck, I hated it most of the time, I really did. But sometimes I miss it.”

“Like when?”

“I don’t know. Like you used to be able to pick me up and throw me over your shoulder. Or I could fit under your arm and sit on your lap and—”

“We can still do all that,” Bucky interrupted. “But I get your point. But Steve, why keep all this to yourself?”

Steve sighed. “How couldn’t I Bucky? After everything we’ve been through, you wanted me to tell you I missed being small, and sometimes I put on dames underthings to feel pretty?”

“Well, why not?”

“Because it’s weird!” Steve exploded. “It’s weird and wrong and I shouldn’t want it!”

Bucky sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “So it ain’t exactly vanilla, why shouldn’t you want it? Plenty of people out there want stranger things.”

“Bucky,” Steve pleaded. “I’m Captain America.”

Bucky shook his head. “Not in here you’re not, not outta that uniform. So, what’s the problem? Why shouldn’t you be able to do something that makes you happy in your own home?” Bucky asked and Steve gave him a look. “You think I’d have a problem with it?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

Bucky chuckled. “Steve, for one, I got more holes up here than I do sense, so everything and nothing seems weird to me. And for another, I gotta tell you seeing you in those panties the other day, well, I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

Steve sat back, off-centered at the admission. “You liked it?”

“Course I did. You got any idea how good you looked, sweetheart? Like a goddamn wet dream come to life.” Steve made a strangled noise and blushed at the sentiment, and it didn’t go unnoticed. “Oh, I’m sorry darlin’, suppose that wasn’t a very proper thing for me to say to a nice gal like you.”

Steve’s eyes snapped up, ready to find mocking on Bucky’s face, but all he found was sincerity. Still, he snapped, “Bucky, it’s not funny.”

Bucky leaned forward and took one of Steve’s hands in his. “Not tryin’ to be funny, doll.”

“What’re you trying to be, Buck?”

“Why don’t you go put on those panties, and I’ll show you.”

Steve looked down and said, “I threw them out.” Thinking about it, Steve felt another wave a shame crawl up his spine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky get up and then felt the space next to him on the couch dip. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and tugged. Steve went willingly, suddenly feeling very tired.

“I’m sorry,” Steve finally whispered.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Bucky replied, running a hand through Steve’s hair.

“I’ve been a real jerk lately.”

Bucky chuckled a little at that. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Steve turned so he could look up at Bucky’s face. “I kinda love you, you know?”

Bucky’s chuckles turned into laughs and he said, “I kinda love you, too.”

—

Two days later, Steve came home to find a box and a small black and white bag waiting for him on the bed. The box was long and white and wrapped with a silk ribbon, his name written in cursive on small white card. “Buck?” Steve called. “What’s this on the bed?” Bucky didn’t answer, and Steve picked up the box. When he did, he found a note underneath it. It read:

_Doll,_

_I picked you up a few things, I hope you don’t mind. I still got the receipt so we can take them back if you don’t like them. Or donate them. Not sure if you can donate this kind of stuff. Anyway, if you want, put some on and come see me in the living room. If you don’t want to, still come see me in the living room._

_Bucky_

Steve pulled off the ribbon holding the box together and took off the top. Whatever was inside the box was hidden by tissue paper, and Steve hastily pulled it aside to reveal several scraps of silky fabric.

Steve’s breath caught as he pulled out each piece. Bucky had not only gotten him a few pair of panties, but there was a corset, a set with matching bra, panties, and suspenders, as well as stockings, and a teddy.

Steve had never worn anything outside the panties since he started this. When he had been working at the club, he’d worn the whole kit: bra, corset, stockings. But since he’d started wearing women’s underthings again, he’d never allowed himself anything beyond the panties. That seemed more justifiable somehow, even men had to wear underwear, right? But Bucky didn’t know that, and really, Steve had always _wanted_ to try other styles. He couldn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t wear a bra or a corset or a slip, now.

The bag contained three tubes of lipstick in various shades of red, three separate bottles of foundation, a thing of translucent powder, a palette of what Steve assumed was blush, four tubes of mascara, something that said “Ka-Brow,” and a whole lot of brushes. There was also a small bottle of Chanel perfume. Steve didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the idea of Bucky navigating a make-up store for him.

Steve looked down at his gifts and suddenly felt overwhelmingly grateful. Only Bucky could give Steve what he refused to give himself.

Carefully, Steve selected the suspender set, before putting all the other articles into the box and setting them on the chair in the corner of the room. Out of all the items, the set was the most modest, instead of being lacey or see-through, it was solid black and silky. Not that Steve didn’t like the others, but something about this set seemed right, for right now.

Steve pulled on the panties, a simple brief cut, and then the suspenders. He eyed the bra warily, it looked a bit too small for him. But still he tried it on, and to his surprise, it fit perfectly. Last he rolled on the sheer black stockings, careful not to tear them as he clipped them into place.

Slowly, Steve stood to look at himself in the mirror in the corner. He couldn’t help but gasp when he saw himself. It made sense now, why he’d chosen the set, it looked similar to what he would wear working at the bar, though there were admittedly fewer ruffles. Steve kind of liked this better. Instead of hard lines of muscle, Steve looked rounded and supple, he looked elegant and graceful. It made him feel wonderful.

But something was missing.

Steve walked over to the bed and picked up the bag of makeup. He went into the bathroom. Foundation could get messy, he knew, so decided against that for now. Instead, he opened the “blusher” palette to find it had a lot more than just regular rouge inside. There were shades of gold and rose and iridescent that Steve had never seen before. He could only imagine how pretty they would look against his skin, for now, he picked the safest shade of rose petal pink, dipped his brush in and swept the color across his cheeks.

Next, he swatched the lipsticks on his arm before deciding on the medium shade red. He put it on and blotted his lips with a piece of toilet paper like the girls at the bar had taught him. He pulled out the mascara and ran it across his lashes. Finally, he ruffled his hair up some, letting it fall across his forehead in a more feminine way. As an afterthought, he sprayed a little perfume on his pulse points. Steve had never worn perfume before, because of his asthma, but now that that wasn’t an issue, he might as well enjoy himself.

Steve went back into the bedroom, and cleared off the bed. He gave himself one last look in the mirror. Satisfied, Steve went out to see Bucky.

Steve hesitated in the doorway to the living room. Bucky was sitting on the couch, wearing a white undershirt and sweatpants, flipping through a book. If it weren’t for how long his hair was, Bucky wouldn’t have looked out of place in their old apartment in Brooklyn. The familiarity of the scene settled something in Steve’s stomach, but still, he couldn’t completely rid himself of the nervousness buzzing across his skin.   

He knew Bucky knew he had come out, but he didn’t make any indication of acknowledging Steve. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that this was something they _both_ wanted, there was no reason to be nervous.

But still, what if Bucky didn’t actually like what he saw? What if all of this was a mistake?

Bucky must have sensed Steve was feeling apprehensive, because he looked up from his book and whistled low. “Well, wouldja look at that. Is it Christmas already?”

Steve felt his cheeks heat up and shuffled in on his stocking feet. “You like it?” Steve murmured, wishing it had sounded more confident.

“Course I do. Why don’tcha come over here so I can get a good look at’cha, honey?”

Steve walked over and stood in front of Bucky. He kept his eyes on the ground and fiddled with his fingers as Bucky looked him over. “Give me a lil’ spin, hm?”

Steve started to turn, but as soon as his back was to Bucky, Bucky caught his hips. “Now, ain’t this pretty,” Bucky murmured admiring Steve’s ass. “Such pretty packaging for such a pretty present.”

“Buck,” Steve murmured, embarrassed.

Bucky’s hands grabbed at Steve’s ass and squeezed. “Well, it’s true.” Steve laughed and felt some of the tension drain out of him. “Sit down, sweetheart, stay awhile.”

Bucky tugged at Steve’s arm and Steve went willingly, sitting side-saddle across Bucky’s lap. “And those tits,” Bucky exclaimed reaching up to press Steve’s pecs together. “You’ve got the best tits I’ve ever seen.”

“That so?” Steve asked.

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed. “Nice tits, nice ass, this little waist.” Bucky’s hand traveled down to encircle Steve’s waist. “And that face. Why, you’re probably the prettiest gal in all of New York.”

Steve sucked in a breath at the sentiment. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed and Bucky pressed on. “Oh, I’m sorry, honey, I guess when I see a girl as beautiful as you, my lips just start goin’ and my brain can’t keep up enough to shut ‘em.”

“The mouth on you, Bucky Barnes,” Steve laughed. “You talk to all the girls that way?”

“Just the ones that are so pretty they make me go stupid,” Bucky replied and Steve laughed again.

“You’re somethin’ else.”

“Mhm,” Bucky agreed, letting his right hand move down to Steve’s thigh and playing with the strap of his garter belt. “So are you.” He leaned in and nuzzled at Steve’s neck like he was scenting him, and Steve was happy he had thought to put on the perfume when Bucky sighed and said, “You smell so good, I could eat you up.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Bucky pulled back with a wicked smirk on his face. “Oh honey,” he said, “I intend to.” And without another word Bucky stood up, carrying Steve bridal style in his arms. Steve let out only a little yelp of distress and a glare that Bucky chuckled at. “I got’cha.”

Steve flung his arms around Bucky’s neck and cooed, “Oh, well aren’t you just so big and _strong._ ”

It was Bucky’s turn to glare and Steve fluttered his eyelashes in response, a shit-eating grin plastered across his red lips.

When they got to the bedroom, Bucky set him down gentler than Steve expected, and stepped back and admired Steve lying on the bed. “Pretty as a picture.”

Steve felt himself blush and said, “You just gonna stare?”

“I might,” Bucky replied. “Just look what you do to me lookin’ like that.”

Steve’s eyes tracked Bucky’s hand down as he cupped himself through his sweatpants, erection clearly visible. “Maybe I just want to look at’cha. Maybe you put on a little show for me, hmm?”

Steve couldn’t deny that the thought didn’t hold appeal, and it wasn’t like Bucky hadn’t watched him before, but right now, all he wanted was for Bucky to get his hands on him. Steve looked up at Bucky with wide, innocent eyes and said, “Well, I wasn’t ever much for dancing.”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “That’s all right, doll, maybe I’ll teach you a thing or two now and you can show me what you learned later.”

“You gonna teach me from over there?”

“S’pose I do.”

“S’pose I put my clothes back on.”  

“Now, let’s not be hasty,” Bucky said and then shucked his shirt. “I was only teasin’ ya a bit, doll.” He climbed up on the bed so he was hovering over Steve. “I’m awfully sorry, that wasn’t very nice of me, was it?”

“I’m sure you can find some way to make it up to me,” Steve breathed.

“Think so?” With that, Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve on the mouth. It was hard, but chaste, much like the passionate kisses they had seen in the movies when they were kids.

When they pulled away, most of Steve’s lipstick was on Bucky’s mouth. Steve fought back a giggle and said, “I thought you were supposed to be teaching me something?”

Bucky growled, and dove back in, falling to his side and pulling Steve with him. As they kissed, Bucky reached down to run his hand over Steve’s thigh and ass, pulling his leg over Bucky’s hip. Without warning, he pulled on the strap of the garter belt, causing it to snap against Steve’s skin.

The sting of it traveled down to Steve’s toes and he moaned into the kiss, so Bucky did it again and again. Soon, Steve was rutting against Bucky, all but panting into his mouth.

“You like that, baby?” Bucky murmured. “You like when it hurts a little?”

Bucky knew that he did, but still, Steve hissed out, “Yes,” when Bucky pinched the skin where his ass met his thigh. Just as suddenly as it started, Bucky stopped.

“Bucky,” Steve whined.

“Now, be a good girl and be patient, we got all the time in the world. You can wait for a little, can’tcha, honey?”

Steve wanted to whine again, his dick was so hard against the satiny fabric of his underwear and it felt like a live wire. Every shift caused the fabric to slide against his cock and left him desperate for more friction.

But Bucky had asked him to be a good girl, and he could do that. So Steve swallowed and nodded. Bucky grinned and leaned in for a short kiss.

Bucky pulled away and got to his knees, pushing Steve to lay on his back. When Steve was where Bucky wanted him, Bucky reached down and spread his hands over Steve’s chest. “Look at these tits,” Bucky said, pushing them together to make a deep cleavage line. “God, I swear I’ve never seen a better pair.”

Steve blushed as Bucky continued to caress his chest, his fingers brushing teasingly over Steve’s quickly hardening nipples. Bucky’s thumbs ran soft circles over the sensitive nubs still covered by the silky smooth fabric of the bra. The sensation was making Steve pleasantly over-sensitive, and Steve wanted _more._

“I thought you said you were going to eat me up?” Steve asked when he couldn’t take anymore of Bucky’s light touches.

Bucky’s head shot up from where he’d been admiring Steve’s chest and a wolfish grin come over his lips. “Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” Bucky exalted. “You’re somethin’ else.”

“C’mon, baby, put your money where your mouth is.”

Bucky chuckled. “Think you got it a little bit backward there.” But still, Bucky leaned down and placed his mouth over Steve’s nipple. He caught it with his teeth, the fabric muting the sting of the bite of his teeth.

A groan left Steve and his hands flew up to curl into Bucky’s hair. Bucky pulled back just as quickly and murmured, “Don’t want to ruin your pretty little underthings, now do we?” He pulled down the cup of the bra in order to take Steve’s nipple into his mouth unimpeded. Steve’s fingers tightened in Bucky’s hair as he sucked and laved at his chest. Bucky’s flesh hand worked its way under the bra to twist and pinch at the other nipple, before switching.

Soon Bucky pulled back and leaned up to murmur in Steve’s ear, “Why don’t we get you outta these pretty little things, hm?”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve nodded and sat up a little. Bucky pressed little kisses into Steve’s neck as he reached back and undid Steve’s bra with one hand.

The clasp undid almost instantly and Bucky dangled it from his fingers in front of Steve’s face with a grin. “Still got it,” he observed.

Steve gave him a cool look as he snatched the bra from Bucky’s hand. “Was that supposed to be impressive?”

“Wasn’t it?” Bucky raised his eyebrows, and that stupid grin was still on his face.

Steve wanted to be upset, but he had to admit, the few times he’d tried to take a girls bra off with one hand was after the serum, and he had ended up mangling the clasp beyond repair. So he puffed out a laugh and said, “Yeah, I guess it was.”

“I’m pretty good with my hands.”

“Plan on proving that anytime soon?”

The bra was tossed to the side as Bucky pushed Steve back down onto the bed. “Maybe if you were patient and asked me like a nice girl, I might.”

Steve wanted to argue, but he wanted Bucky’s hands on him more. “I’m sorry awfully sorry, mister, I’ll be good.”

That seemed to be the right answer because Bucky looked down at Steve with a satisfied smirk.

“Now, you just sit back and let me take care of you, all right?”

Steve nodded and Bucky moved down the bed and settled between Steve’s calves. Steve watched with half-lidded eyes as Bucky reached up and carefully undid the clasp on his garter belt, releasing the stockings. Then he slowly rolled down the stockings, placing gentle kisses to his thighs, his knee, the inside of his ankle, the sole of his foot. Steve shuddered at the light touches and tried not to squirm as Bucky mimicked the process on the other side.

By the time Bucky placed his hands on the top of Steve’s underwear, his touch sent little electric sparks across Steve’s skin. Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s cock before slowly pulling down his panties, the slow drag of them over Steve’s cock almost torturous.

Bucky left the garter belt on. “Look at this little waist,” Bucky murmured, placing his hands around it. “I can almost fit the whole thing in my hands.”

He couldn’t and Steve knew it, but still, he appreciated the sentiment. Bucky’s hands moved away from his waist, fingers ghosting over his hipbones and hovering close to his dick, but he never touched it.

“Whaddya want, doll?” Bucky asked. “Want my hands on ya? To suck you? Or do you want me inside of you?”

Steve wanted _everything,_ but with the way Bucky had been teasing him since he’d gone out to the living room, the answer was clear.

“Fuck me,” Steve told him. “Please, baby, I want you to fuck me.”

“All right.” Bucky shifted up and kissed Steve, soft and heated. When he pulled away, he leaned over and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand drawer. He hesitated and looked back at Steve. “Condom?”

Steve shook his head, and Bucky closed the drawer and settled back between Steve’s legs, and pushed them open. But the way Bucky was hungrily taking in the sight before him suddenly made Steve feel overexposed. He was lying in nothing but his garter belt, and Bucky still had his sweats on and was _looking_ at him. Steve squirmed and started to close his legs as he covered his face with his hands.

“Hey now, doll, don’t hide from me.” Steve felt Bucky tug at his arm, and he let it be pulled away. “What’s the matter?”

“You just keep _starin’_ ,” Steve said. “It’s nerve-wracking.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to be embarrassed about,” Bucky continued, “You’re so gorgeous, I just wanted to remember you just like this.”

Steve didn’t say anything, but he did take his other hand away from his face and watched as Bucky popped the cap on the lube. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“Use two,” Steve said. Steve always liked a little sting.

“You sure?”

Steve nodded and let himself relax as Bucky pushed two fingers into him carefully. Bucky kept a steady stream of praise that made Steve blush as he worked his fingers in and out, tell Steve how well he was doing, how pretty he was, how much Bucky couldn’t wait to get inside of him. He added a third finger and then a fourth. Bucky was by no means a small man, and Steve could rarely get Bucky to fuck him without a considerable amount of preparation.

When Bucky finally thought Steve was open enough, Steve’s cock was leaking onto his stomach, a brilliant shade of reddish pink.

Bucky pulled back and Steve whined. “Hold on, babydoll,” Bucky assured him, finally wriggling out of his sweatpants. When he was naked, he grabbed Steve’s legs and placed them over his shoulders. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, and Bucky sank into him.

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed as he bottomed out. “Still so fuckin’ tight.”

Bucky gripped Steve’s hips and kept his thrusts long and slow, something that he knew drove Steve crazy. Steve met him thrust for thrust, his legs over Bucky’s shoulders providing him a good range of movement. Steve could feel Bucky’s fingers leaving bruises that were sure to fade almost as soon as they were made as he fucked into him. They were both getting closer now, and while Bucky still kept the same sedate pace, his thrusts were getting harder, brutally hitting Steve’s spot with each snap of his hips.

“Go on and touch yourself,” Bucky panted. “Lemme see you come.”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice and he took his aching dick in his hand, slick with precome, and pulled it a handful of times before his body was seizing up and he was coming, Bucky’s name on his lips.

Bucky fucked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm and when he was coming down, Bucky pulled out.

“Buck?” Steve asked, brows drawn in confusion.

“You got any idea what these tits look like when I’m fucking you?” Bucky asked by way of answer, finger tracing down Steve’s chest. “Just fuckin’ jiggling around taunting me. It’s indecent.”

Realization dawned on Steve and he gave Bucky a slow smile, reaching up and pressing his chest together. “That so?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed, moving up to straddle Steve’s torso. “It is.” He leaned over and placed his hand on the wall for support, and slid his cock into the channel Steve had created. Bucky’s cock was slick between Steve’s tits and as he fucked in between them, Steve urged him on.

“C’mon, baby,” he purred. “Come all over my pretty tits. My face. Make a mess of me.” He opened his mouth in offering.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Buck chanted and Steve felt the pulsing of his cock before the first stream of come landed on his chin. Bucky pulled away and stroked himself as he came all over Steve’s chest and face. When he was done, Bucky sat back and Steve looked up at him with innocent eyes before reaching down and swiping his hand through the mess on his chest and popping it into his mouth.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Bucky groaned before leaning down and fucking Steve’s mouth with his own.

They broke apart, out of breath and panting, and Bucky flopped over next to Steve, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Steve laughed and said, “Did I wear you out?”

“Fuck yeah you did,” Bucky replied. “Jesus, do you know how many times I had to stop myself from coming? I thought I was gonna lose it when you came out into the living room.”

“Really?”

Bucky must have picked up on the uncertain note in Steve’s voice because he rolled over and looked him in the eye. “Steve, sweetheart, I don’t know if you got this, but I fucking _love_ the lingerie.”

Steve blushed and looked away. “And the other stuff?”

“What other stuff?”

“The names and the girl thing,” Steve explained, voice small, and still unable to look Bucky in the eye.

“Steve, look at me.” Steve’s eyes flicked up and Bucky continued, “I liked _everything_. And I wanted to do them. And I’m happy you let me.”

“Really?”

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, Stevie, really. I love you, dumbass.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but said, “I love you too, asshole.” But then softer, “Thanks, Bucky.”

Bucky pulled Steve close and kissed him softly on the forehead. “Anything for my best gal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> For more stucky and really bad posts you can find bangyababy on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com)!  
> For more gorgeous art you can NeutralChaos on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Neutralchaos1) and [tumblr](http://chaosdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
